footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 11
Jose Mourinho said he was the "luckiest manager in the Premier League" in the first half as Manchester United needed a late Marcus Rashford goal to beat Bournemouth. Leicester City played with great will and nerve to beat Cardiff City on an emotional day as the Foxes returned to action for the first time since the death of their owner in a helicopter crash. Everton boss Marco Silva said Richarlison is a "fantastic football player" after the Brazilian put in a match-winning display against Brighton. Newcastle manager Rafa Benitez said his players "showed what they can do" as the Magpies claimed their first win of the season against Watford at St James' Park. West Ham manager Manuel Pellegrini said Felipe Anderson put in a "massive" performance as his two goals helped the Hammers beat Burnley. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp says his side made "life a bit too easy" for Arsenal to fight back for a hard-earned 1-1 draw in a thrilling encounter at Emirates Stadium. Young Tottenham Hotspur defender Juan Foyth was "fantastic" and played "very good" despite conceding two penalties on his Premier League debut against Wolverhampton Wanderers, says Spurs boss Mauricio Pochettino. Manchester City cruised to victory over a sorry Southampton side to return to the top of the Premier League. Alvaro Morata is "fragile" and "needs to improve" despite scoring two goals in the win against Crystal Palace, says Blues boss Maurizio Sarri. Huddersfield boss David Wagner says the win over Fulham - the club's first of this Premier League season - is one of the most important they have achieved during his three years at the club. Match Details Saturday 3 November 2018 | goals2 = Martial Rashford | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,792 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 30,877 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Coleman | goals2 = Dunk | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,966 | referee = David Coote }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 49,157 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Felipe Anderson Hernández | goals2 = Berg Gudmundsson Wood | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,862 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | goals2 = Milner | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,993 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Jiménez | team2 = Tottenham Hotspur | goals2 = Lamela Moura Kane | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,185 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Sunday 4 November 2018 Agüero Silva Sterling Sané | goals2 = Ings | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,916 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Pedro |goals2 = Townsend | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,407 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Monday 5 November 2018 | goals2 = | stadium = John Smith's Stadium. Huddersfield | attendance = 17,082 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- League table after Match day 11 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football